Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the general fields relating to communication and paper and more particularly a new paper type sheet-shaped support or similar element for receiving information or marking by means of printing or reproduction.
In FR-A 2 525 370, published on Oct. 21, 1983, which concerns an advertising medium for equipping all glazed surfaces without masking them, especially those of motor vehicles and taxis, there is a description of a medium whose material is printed and then perforated, the method being identical to the one for producing currently sold decorative sun-visors. The examples given do not describe any technical means able to respond to the questions posed, but, on the contrary, radically differ from the currently known technique in printing sectors.
In DE-A 28 38 028, published on Mar. 13, 1980, there is disclosed a method for feeding woven materials into printing machines sheet by sheet, this document solely concerning woven materials. The present invention, further described below, concerns a paper type print medium or the like whose characteristics cannot be assimilated with woven materials.